The Longest Night
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: Heath runs into an old 'friend', who leaves him gravely injured and kidnaps Audra. Victoria and Nick are tasked with caring for Heath and figuring out a way to contact Jarrod, the doctor and the Marshalls to retrieve the youngest female Barkley and keep Heath alive.
1. Chapter 1: Rough Ride

**_Author's Notes: It's me! I'm still alive! It has been a while since I have posted. I have been meaning to, I just haven't had inspiration. But this little story has been sitting on my computer begging to be finished. So by posting the first chapter, I hope to spur myself to start posting again! haha I have also been working hard on finishing my very first novel. I hope to have that finished by the end of the year and start working on how to get it published! YIKES! but fun!_  
**

 **Summary: Heath runs into an old _friend_ , who leaves him gravely injured and kidnaps Audra. Victoria and Nick are tasked with caring for Heath and figuring out a way to contact Jarrod, the doctor and the Marshalls to retrieve the youngest female Barkley and keep Heath alive.**

 **Longest Night**

 **Chapter 1: Rough Ride  
**

Victoria, Nick, Audra and Heath were traveling to Ironwood City for the purchase of a prized cattle. They were accompanied by two other passengers. Audra begged Nick to let them make it a family outing to which he easily gave into her. He knew she also wanted to look at the new dresses and meet with a friend who lived in Ironwood. Nick had to admit, they had been so busy lately that being with the family would be refreshing.

They had wired Jarrod that they would meet him in Ironwood after the purchase of the cattle. Jarrod had informed them through a telegram that he had made reservations for them at a fancy new restaurant. This way they could have some quality family time together.

The thought of spending time together, made the tiresome trip bearable. Nick growled quietly; the driver seemed to find every single pothole. Victoria fanned away the warmth and Audra laid her head on Heath's shoulder with a sigh. She wished they could somehow get to Ironwood faster.

Everyone in the stagecoach jumped suddenly upon hearing rapid shooting in the distance. The stage lurched forward at a faster pace. Heath switched spots with his sister and peered out the window.

"What is it?" Nick asked urgently.

Heath cursed under his breath then turned back to the passengers who no doubt heard him, "Trouble," Heath pulled out his revolver and began defending the stage.

Nick went to the other window, as the others ducked, and began firing.

They were inevitably overtaken by five men proudly showing their faces and the stagecoach surrendered to a halt. "Everybody out! Out!" one of the bandits bellowed.

Nick gritted his teeth as he stepped out first – sort of as a defensive barrier between the bandits and the ladies. The Barkley women and the female passenger, Mrs. Connolly, filed out. Next Mr. Hurley, the male passenger, followed and stood next to Nick. Heath was the only one to linger before being the last to exit. He kept his head down and stood off to the side and close to the stage.

"All right, Slim, get the money box," the lone rider still on his mount called out, "Perry, check their pockets for any valuables."

The two delegated men began obeying orders. Perry grinned when he got to Audra, "Aren't you something pretty."

Heath instinctively took a step in front of her. Perry eyed him up and down then put the barrel of his weapon against his chest as he relieved Heath of his wallet.

"Land sakes almighty," the rider on top of his horse called out, "Do my eyes deceive me?" he dismounted and walked up to the youngest male Barkley, "Heath? Is it really you?"

Every eye turned with surprise at the blond cowboy. Heath only stared the leader in the face.

The leader cackled, "Yep! It's Heath, all right. Still as strong and silent as ever. Don't you remember your old pal, Wade?" In an instant, Wade's grin disappeared and he hit Heath across the jaw with the butt of his gun. Victoria grabbed Nick by the arm and the two passengers gasped. Heath spit out blood then faced the leader again, undeterred.

"I believe Wade asked you a question," Perry chuckled.

"And Wade doesn't like to be kept waiting," Slim chimed in.

Heath nodded once, "I remember you."

"I've always hoped to run into you again," he put the tip of the barrel underneath Heath's chin and clicked back the hammer, "so I could blow your brains out," he tilted the blond cowboy's chin upwards with his gun.

"Don't, please," Audra pleaded in extreme terror.

Wade turned to the beautiful blond, then back to his _old friend_ , "She yours?"

"No," Heath responded defiantly.

Mr. Hurley spoke up, "You have what you want, now let us go."

The one called Perry shrugged, "Wade, we got to leave if we want to make it to Calverston on time."

Wade looked Audra up and down with a wicked grin, ignoring his partner's suggestion. "Don't worry, your pretty little head, Missy. I don't do my dirty work in the presence of women." He looked back up at Heath, keeping the barrel under the cowboy's chin, "It's been a real treat, Heath. We'll have to do it again sometime. Reminisce." Wade glanced back at Audra and cracked a toothy grin, "I don't make a habit of taking hostages, but since this one is so pretty and obviously hung up on you, I oughtta show her what a real man is like," in a flash, he snatched Audra and threw her toward his men.

His men then threw her up on Wade's horse as their leader backed up and mounted his horse. The rest of the bandits did the same. "Yes, it's been a real treat!"

Nick and Heath both started for Wade before he took off, but a shot was fired that halted them. Nick saw Heath collapse.

"My parting gift!" he cackled keeping a worried Audra in front of him as he raced down the road.

"Heath!" Victoria dropped to her knees seeing Heath had been shot in the chest.

* * *

 ** _I should post the next chapter within the next few days. Most of the story is written it just needs polished which isn't as hard as writing hehe thanks for reading and leave a comment! have a great day!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories  
**

Heath blinked a little and saw that the sun was slowly fading. He moved and felt a sharp pain in his chest so intense that he grunted and sucked in a bout of air. Nick had been sitting next to his brother and watched him stir, "How you doing?"

Heath forced a weak smile and replied through the pain, "It isn't that bad."

"Uh-huh. And I'm whistling Dixie," Nick retorted lightly. He grew quiet for a moment and let his brother settle before speaking gently, "Look, um. I've dug out my fair share of bullets, but this – it's too close to your heart. A doctor is going to have to do it."

Heath closed his eyes heavily then nodded slowly. "He knew exactly where he wanted to hit me. He could have killed me if he wanted to. He just wants me to suffer a little bit."

"Some friend. How did you cross paths with him?"

"Grew up in Strawberry together. He would get into trouble, sometimes me with him. Sheriff thought he could teach Wade a lesson by having him spend the night in jail a couple of times. Every night in the cell, Wade grew colder. He'd brag that one day, he wouldn't get caught. One day he could get away with murder. And he did. He killed the Sheriff. And that's what he's known for doing since. Killing Sheriffs."

Nick chose his words carefully so Heath would not think he blamed him for Audra's kidnapping, "Wilson, he uh –"

Heath smirked and cut him off, "Don't worry, Nick. If he's still the Wade I knew, he doesn't hurt women."

Nick was about to pat Heath on the arm like he normally would do, but his hand hovered as he hesitated. He then placed his hand gently on his little brother's shoulder before getting up.

Nick approached Mr. Hurley, the female passenger, the driver and his mother who were finishing fixing the stagecoach. Victoria turned, "Nick. How is he?"

"Hanging on. Look, I can't get the bullet out. It's too dangerous. We're gonna have to take him to the closest city."

"That's Calverston," Mr. Hurley replied.

"I know." Nick nodded sadly.

"But the trip would kill him," Victoria shook her head.

"I've been thinking. What if we fastened a stretcher on the luggage rail? He'll be suspended a couple inches and hopefully it'll keep the jostling down to a minimum. The doctor in Calverston can treat him there."

"That's the only plan we got," the stagecoach driver agreed.

"All right. Find some thick branches and we'll have to tear up some cloth, to tie to the limbs."

Victoria chimed in, "Peggy and I can do that," she gestured to the female passenger.

BBBBBBBB

Audra was being tied to a chair by Perry. He looked up at her when he finished tying her legs. "You are one pretty lady," he placed his hands on her legs.

Audra instinctively jerked him away which caused Wade to turn from looking out the window. "What are you doing, Perry?! You better be treating this high to-do lady with the respect she deserves." He shoved his associate out of the room, "Just get out of here!"

Audra watched as Wade grabbed a chair and sat opposite her. "Well, now. Looks like it is you and me for a little while. I haven't had such pretty company in many years. And a fancy lady like yourself – should provide interesting conversation. Not the dull half-wits that I ride with day in and day out," he grinned happily at her, "So, talk to me. Talk all educational-like."

Audra only frowned at him and huffed.

He turned on a dime and got inches from her face, "I said talk."

"I don't know what you wish to talk about," she spat back at him.

He thought for a moment, "How about we talk about Heath? You were riding with him."

Audra looked down, worry showing on her face.

"You are a classy lady. Heath is a poor ranger. I can smell a liar. So it be best you tell me what I wanna know. You were not Heath's gal, but you are fond of him. Why?"

Audra stiffened defiantly for a moment then answered, "He's my brother."

He got real close to her and clicked back the hammer, "I've known Heath since we were small boys. I never've known him to have a sister. Now, I'll only give you one more chance—"

"He's my half-brother."

He eyed her suspiciously, "Heath talked once about not knowing his daddy. You saying he finally found his old man's whereabouts?"

Audra's silence answered his question.

"What's your name?"

"Audra Barkley."

"Barkley? As in the Barkley's of Stockton? You sayin' Heath is – his daddy is-?" Wade shook his head and whistled, "to think that the Heath I grew up with in Strawberry was the son of one of the wealthiest men in California! He sure is one lucky bastard," he laughed at his pun. "Oh, those were some good times, real good times. Him and me taking on odd jobs around town and in the mine, swiping pies cooling on window sills, laughing that we never got caught. Those were some of the happiest memories. I've been short of happy memories lately. Come to think of it, that was the last happy time I've had," he paused for a moment. Something in his eyes changed, "It could work."

Audra wondered what he was thinking but did not dare to ask.

"Heath and me palling up again. If Heath was with me, we could have a grand time."

"You shot him!"

"Oh, where I hit him he's still alive."

"He wouldn't join up with you again after you shot him."

He didn't hear her. He was lost in his head, "…Unless those fools do something to kill him. No, they're going to have to bring him to the nearest doctor to remove that bullet. And this is the nearest town. Guess I might pay the doctor a little visit. Yes, they'll have to come here. Heath will come and I will make sure that they have no other choice but to bring Heath to me. And we'll start having those happy memories again."


	3. Chapter 3: Calverston

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, comments, and PM. It's keeping me on track to update this story. I have been so busy I forgot to post! Here is the next installment. For those who have been asking for more Audra fanfiction stories, I cannot guarantee that. I am trying to finish my own novel so I can work to get it published and that takes up a lot of time! So no promises on that. But I will keep at this one and at least try to post this once a week. Wish I could do more but life is crazy sometimes haha**_

 **Chapter 3 ~ Calverston  
**

It was after dark when the stagecoach arrived in Calverston. They drove it in front of the doctor's office. Nick, Mr. Hurley and the driver cautiously lowered the stretcher off the wagon and carried Heath into the doctor's office.

Victoria took the arm of the driver and smiled, "Thank you for being so careful on the drive over here. I truly appreciate it."

He sheepishly grinned when she kissed him on the cheek, "Awe. T'ain't nothing, Ma'am. Just hope your son comes out all right. But if anyone can do that, it's the Doc. He'll make sure of that," he led her and Peggy into the office just as Nick and Mr. Hurley were setting down the stretcher on a table in the front waiting room.

"Hey, Doc?" Nick called.

Victoria went to go look for him in the back room but he was not there.

The stagecoach driver scratched his head, "That's odd. He is a widower and lives here in the back room."

"He could be out on a call," Victoria stated. "I'll find some medicine for Heath to keep the wound from any infection."

Nick took a last look at his brother before informing the rest of the people, "I'm gonna find the Sheriff and tell him that he might be visited by Wade Wilson and warn him about Audra."

"Nick, be careful," Victoria stated affectionately. After her middle son left she turned to Mr. Hurley and Peggy. "I very much appreciate your helping my son. I would hate to be a burden on you any longer. Please, accept my thanks. I won't be needing you any longer if you wish to go on your way."

Mr. Hurley shook his head, "I'll stay. Looks like you might be needing a few extra hands and I got a real quick one," he patted his gun at his side. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

Peggy nodded, "I know a little about dressing a wound. I can help you in the back."

Victoria nodded her thanks and the two women went to the back to find the appropriate medicine.

The driver turned to Mr. Hurley, "Well, I'll mosey over to the saloon and see if I can scrape up some food for us all. Looks like it might be a long night," he placed his hat back on his head then left.

Nick cautiously went across the street to the Sheriff's office. He peeked in the window before entering. It was eerily quiet. He found the door to the back cells ajar. Removing his gun from his holster, Nick cautiously went toward the door. He pushed it slightly and went into the prison area. He stopped. In one of the cots was the body of the Sheriff lying in an open cell. Nick checked for a pulse and heaved a sigh when he felt none. He had been strangled and the body was still warm. Nick went back to the office by the Sheriff's desk. He saw on the top of a stack of warrants was the picture of Wade Wilson. Nick read the most recent charges: Killing a prostitute and female hostage.

Wade was here in town. Panic started setting in. Nick remembered what Heath had said about Wade not harming women. "Guess he's changed." Nick cautiously left the office, closing the door behind him. He walked quietly across the vacant and hushed street and back to the doctor's office.

"Nick, where's the Sheriff?" Victoria moved from Heath's side to her second eldest.

Nick heaved a sigh, "I've got some bad news. The Sheriff is dead. Wade Wilson isn't too far off."

Everyone gasped.

"It does mean that Audra is here," Nick slightly encouraged. He refrained from telling them the bit of news about the outlaw having changed his ways. "Where is the driver?"

"He went to the saloon to get some food and to check up on the doctor's whereabouts. He said usually the saloon knows."

They all turned when they heard a scuffle at the door. The door opened and the driver came into the office. Nick caught him before he collapsed to the ground. He had been shot.

"Wilson wanted a message delivered," he breathed heavily, "Audra Barkley for Heath. He wants Heath before 9am tomorrow or the girl dies," the driver slipped into unconsciousness.

"Nick?" Victoria bent down as her son felt for a pulse. The driver was dead.

"Let's get him out of the doorway, Hurley help me take him into the back," they hoisted him up and carried him into the back and covered him.

BBBBBBBB

Nick, Victoria, Mr. Hurley and Peggy discussed their current predicament. Obviously, they would not give up Heath, but they had to think of something before Audra was hurt. "I have an idea." Nick finally spoke after much quiet deliberation. "I could sneak over to the telegraph station and send word to Jarrod in Ironwood. He could get here by early morning."

It was the only plan they had and seemed like the best. The sheriff was dead, there was no deputy, the sleepy town did not know that a murderous outlaw had quietly taken over. They had to be careful not to start a war. Nick kissed his mother before slipping out again into the night. He took to the shadowed walkways and dark corners till he made it to the telegraph station. Nick looked out at the sleeping town before knocking quietly at the door. He knocked again and again, quietly tapping, hoping that the manager would awaken. Just before he was about to break the window glass, Nick saw a light in the window. He took a step back and waited as the handle unlocked.

A wiry little man with a thin mustache and glasses peeked his head through the crack in the door. "What do you want?"

"I have to send a telegram."

"Can't you see, we're closed? Come back in the morning."

"It's an emergency. And I don't have time to wait around. Come on, come on. Open up," Nick was resisting the urge to raise his voice to its commanding level.

The wiry little man huffed and puffed but relented and opened the door. Nick entered then shut the door quickly and locked it behind him. "Your sheriff is dead and the outlaw who killed him is still in town. I need you to send a telegram to Ironwood."

The telegraph man blinked several times as his eyes widened with alarm. "Wha-wha-wha-who? He's dead?"

Nick bobbed his head once in affirmation. "We need to make contact with my brother in Ironwood to send for the sheriff there." He followed the man to the telegraph machine. He waited until the shivering man nodded that he was ready. "Send this as follows: Jarrod Barkley. Urgent. Wade Wilson in Calverston. Kidnapped Audra. Heath badly hurt. Sheriff dead. Bring help. Use caution. Hurry. Nick."

Back at the doctor's office, Hurley was sitting aside the window, peering through the lace curtain from time to time; his gun in his lap. Peggy was drifting in and out of sleep and Victoria sat next to Heath. She brushed his cheek and fixed his hair. They had dressed the wound and cleared any blood. Then they made a lavender compress to place on his forehead to keep him relaxed. She dipped the cloth in the lavender water and wrung it out then replaced it back on his hot forehead. Her eyes blurred a little as she thought about the time Heath had had with them. It wasn't long enough. Thinking back, Victoria started to wonder what he was like as a child. She smiled picturing him a small boy with chubby cheeks and his crooked grin. If only she knew him when he was a child. She truly wished he had been hers; he was her son, but she missed out on the midnight feedings, bandaging scraped knees, birthday celebrations, childhood sweethearts, watching him turn from boy to man.

As she recounted, she realized she did not know a lot about Heath. She leaned closer to him and gently brushed the side of his temple then affectionately squeezed his shoulder. He was going to make it through this and then they were going to have long talks. He was going to tell her everything about his childhood; she'd make sure of that. She kissed his cheek.

Heath stirred a little and his face scrunched from immediate pain. If only she could take his pain. It was killing her that she could not do anything for him. He opened his eyes slightly, "Mother?"

Victoria grinned through her tears, "Can I get you anything?"

He closed his eyes and barely shook his head.

She fixed the blanket, "You certainly know how to get spoiled rotten."

Heath smiled slightly.

"I bet you can milk this for a good few weeks. Breakfast in bed, sleep all day."

Heath caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. He then drifted back to sleep. Victoria sat back down and held onto his hand so that even in his dreams, he knew he was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Long Night's Journey Into Day

_**I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! Boy Howdy does time fly! I did not realize it had been over a week since uploading. I got sick over the holiday then have been working on my novel and this poor little story went on the back burner. Well, I am healthy now and am ready to upload the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and commenting :)**_

 **Chapter 4: Long Night's Journey into Day  
**

Victoria had taken a small nap along with Peggy while Mr. Hurley kept watch. Nick walked into the room and saw Heath lying there. He put an extra blanket over his brother. Looking over Heath, Nick was dismayed at how pasty, clammy and pale he looked. He hoped and prayed that Jarrod would arrive soon with some back up. Every minute that bullet stayed in Heath's chest, lessened Heath's chances of survival.

Nick went over to the pitcher of water and poured himself a drink. He was startled when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Care to pour me one too?" Heath had woken and batted his heavy eyelids.

Nick grinned and quietly walked over to his brother and helped him drink. "Well, you're beginning to look like your old self," he lowered himself to a chair next to Heath.

Heath half grinned, "You're terrible at lying."

"Look, uh – I managed to send a telegram to Jarrod in Ironwood. He's going to bring a doctor and a sheriff."

"What happened to the sher—" Heath stopped, "Wade is in town."

"Uh-huh," Nick nodded. "We're kind of hold up here at the doctor's office."

"Where's the doctor?" Heath could see tension in his brother's eyes and could tell that he was skirting around the truth, "don't hide anything from me, Nick."

"It seems that uh – Wade has changed. He's in town. He killed the sheriff and the stage coach driver," he looked down at his knotted fingers, then looked to make sure that the women were still asleep, "He's wanted for killing two women."

Heath's face grew alarmed, "He has Audra."

"Audra is fine. She's fine."

Heath knew Nick still was withholding something, "What else?"

"Wade has it in his mind that you and he could get back together again. He uh – he kidnapped the doctor to put us in a position so that we would give you to him in exchange for Audra."

Heath scrunched his brow then grimaced at a suddenly shot of pain.

"He gave us a deadline or he says he'll kill Audra," Nick whispered gently.

"Do it, exchange me for Audra."

"No."

"It's my life."

Nick shook his head, "Audra would never agree to it. Besides you'd keel over the moment you stepped foot out that door."

"So what are you going to do? Just let him kill Audra?" Heath grew anxious and his voice rose a bit. The movement caused pain and he was forced to lie still and he bit his lip at the pain.

"Jarrod will get here before the deadline with a doctor, another sheriff, and hopefully some reinforcements."

"Then what? He still has Audra."

"I don't rightly know. If it were up to me, I'd run in there and grab Audra, guns blazing. But Mother kindly reminded me to use my head. Jarrod will have an answer."

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nick peeked out the window. He was left with the care of Heath as the others found something to eat. Nick cursed, when he looked down the barren road and there was no sign of Jarrod. He turned over his shoulder at the clock on the wall: 7:30.

He turned when he heard his name being called softly. He sat next to his brother. "I'm here, Heath."

Heath raised his hand and Nick took it firmly. Heath looked at him through heavy eyelids, "Nick, tell Jarrod –"

Nick instantly cut him off, "Tell him yourself."

Heath continued, "Tell him, he's the best big brother anyone could ask for," he grimaced. After a moment his lips parted and his voice was a whisper, "Mother and Audra tell them I love them," Heath opened his eyes and looked up at his older brother, "Nick," the corner of his mouth twitched upward.

Nick grinned, his little brother's look said everything he didn't have to say. He squeezed Heath's hand firmly. "You hold on," he grew concerned when the young blond closed his eyes and did not open them again. He felt for a pulse and was slightly reassured to feel one; but a weak pulse. He practically jumped when the back door burst open and his mother came rushing inside.

"Jarrod is here with the doctor and Sheriff Gardener," right behind her came those whom she announced.

"Jarrod! About time!" Nick slapped him on the back.

"This is Doctor Mathis," Jarrod hid his alarm when he glanced at his youngest brother who was as white as a sheet. "Mother told us what happened."

Dr. Mathis jumped into action, "Let's take him back into the operating room," Nick and the doctor took the ends of the stretcher and carried Heath into the back room.

Victoria followed and stayed behind to assist the doctor. Nick shut the door behind him as he joined his older brother and the Sheriff in the main room.

"How did you arrive?" Nick asked.

"When we neared town, we took a back route, left our horses and came in on foot. No sense in arousing Wade Wilson," Jarrod put his hands in his pockets. He nodded toward the door, "how bad is it?"

"Weak. The bullet is too close to the heart. He's lost a lot of blood, we've been trying to keep away any infection and his fever down. That's the only thing going for him."

Jarrod nodded taking time to process the news of his beloved brother, "Any word from Audra?"

Nick shook his head then led them toward the window, "Wilson is hold up in the hotel. Audra is in with him. He wants an exchange. Heath for Audra."

"Wilson is a menace," Gardener added, "sheer lunatic. We better be careful."

"What little time I had, I did some digging. Wade Wilson has an obsessive mind. He latches onto an idea and it completely controls his every thought until his idea is completed. I can just bet that if he wants Heath, he'll do whatever he can to get him back."

"So he shot him first?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"The idea of having Heath back probably came after the fact. Seeing Heath again probably drudged up old memories of them as kids getting into trouble together."

"What do we do?"

"What if we give Heath to him?" Jarrod knew the next expression on his younger brother's face.

"What?!" Nick tried to keep his voice down.

"I have an idea. We tell him that Heath wants to go with him. Lure him out of his hotel room."

"What about Audra?"

"He'll let her go once he knows he can have Heath."

Nick's brow furrowed, "You think Heath will make it?"

"I do. He's strong. He'll hang on to help rescue Audra," Jarrod reassured as he glanced over at the closed door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Showdown

_**I'm such a horrible person! haha I haven't posted the last chapter in month. How dare I?! haha I hope you all had lovely holidays and are having a great start to the new year. Here is the last chapter in this little story. Thanks for reading and your reviews! Cheers!**_

 **Chapter 5**

After an hour, the doctor came out and informed them that the bullet was out and the wound cleaned and sewn up. Heath should not move for a few days, to regain his strength.

"May I see him?" Jarrod asked.

The doctor furrowed his brow as he repeated, "He is not to be moved."

"I won't bother him," Jarrod went into the room and shut the door. He looked around on the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He broke the little piece in his hand and hesitated before he held it under his sleeping brother's nose. As much as he hated waking his brother prematurely, he prayed that Heath would wake long enough so he could talk to him. Time was ticking away and Audra's life was at stake.

Heath stirred and his nose twitched as he turned his face away. Jarrod again put the smelling salts under his brother's nose as Heath took in a deep breath and blinked his eyes open, "Heath," Jarrod whispered and gently held his brother's shoulders to keep him from moving. "Heath, it's all right. It's me, Jarrod. I came with a doctor and he removed the bullet. You're going to be fine. Just fine."

Heath blinked a few times, the room was spinning and he saw several images of his eldest brother. "Wha-?"

"Heath, stay with me. Listen, Wade still has Audra. It is almost nine," Jarrod knew that would help bring Heath around as he saw the blonde's eyes become alert. Jarrod's heart twisted in knots when he saw a flash of pain wash over Heath's face. "Don't move. It will only aggravate the wound. Listen to me, I have a plan, it might not work, but it's all we've got. Just hold on long enough to listen to me."

Heath nodded and voluntarily put the smelling salts under his nose.

"Wade wants to make a trade. I'm going to tell Wade that you want to go with him. That will lure him out of the hotel. He's going to come to you," as he spoke, Jarrod pulled a tiny item from his pocket and slipped it into his brother's hand. "This is going to be our only chance, Heath. You're the only one who can do this. For Audra."

Heath nodded and made a face when he took another whiff of the smelling salts. "I'll do it."

BBBBBBBBBBB

Wade went over to the window and pulled out his pocket watch: 8:55am. There was a knock on the door and Perry came into the room, "Time's almost up, Wade. What do we do?"

Audra exchanged looks with the doctor, who was tied to the bed, then at Wade. She twisted her arm in the ropes and wished she could free herself.

Wade looked at the young woman and shrugged, "Guess I'll have to show Heath what I'll do to his sister if he doesn't agree to come with us."

"Come on, Wade. You hit him pretty good. He's only going to slow us up. What if he doesn't want to go with us?" Perry was promptly silenced when he was slapped across the face.

"Heath is going to come with us! Even if it isn't willingly at first, he'll soon remember what fun we had, then he'll want to be with us," he looked down at his watch and saw that it was 8:58.

" _Wade Wilson!"_

Audra instantly recognized Jarrod's voice and was half surprised. _What was he doing here?_

Wade looked at Audra then went to the window and peered out to see a sleek, well-dressed man standing in front of the doctor's office. He was unarmed. "Who is that?" he turned to the beautiful woman in the chair.

"My brother," she replied proudly. Just the sound of Jarrod's voice gave her confidence. She knew a plan had been made.

Wade dashed across the room and cut her ropes. He grabbed her forcibly and took her to the main floor and looked out the front window.

" _Wade Wilson. My name is Jarrod Barkley."_

Wade opened the front door slightly, "Where is Heath?!"

"He's in the doctor's office. He has agreed to go with you. He wants to go with you, Wade."

"I want to see him!"

Jarrod raised a gentle hand, "He cannot be moved. You hit him pretty good."

Wade put Audra in front of him as he opened the door.

Slim grabbed his friend's arm, "Wait, Wade. This could be a trap."

"Heath wants to go with us. I have to go help him. Cover me," Wade ignored his partner's pleads and cautiously went outside.

Inside the doctor's office, Nick and Victoria were relieved to see Audra all right.

"Jarrod, is Heath all right?" Audra asked.

Jarrod nodded.

Wade waved his gun at the lawyer, "Get away. Have everyone clear out of there!"

Jarrod turned and had everyone leave the office. Nick took Victoria behind the stage coach, a few steps away. Sheriff Gardener and Dr. Mathis took cover in the next building over which was a boutique shop. Mr. Hurley and Ms. Peggy took cover behind the Barkleys. Jarrod stepped to the side as Wade guided Audra passed him.

Audra kept her eyes on her eldest brother who gave her an encouraging look. Wade turned them around and backed into the office. He shut the door and locked it. He pushed Audra to the side and forced her into a chair, "Stay there. You move and I'll kill you," he then went to the back room and opened the door. He was taken back at seeing his old friend lying on the table, still pale and sweaty. "Heath."

Heath opened his eyes and saw two Wades standing in the doorway. He blinked and tried to focus.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner? The doctor could have helped you," he took a step into the room then grinned, "It's all right. I'll get you the best care. I knew you wanted to come back with me. I knew you loved those happy times just as much as me."

"We were kids, Wade. We've both changed," Heath forced his eyes to stay open.

Wade grinned, "Listen, I'll have a wagon hitched up for us and I'll take care of you until you get better, then it will be like old times."

"I don't think so, Wade."

"What do you mean? Your brother out there said you want to go with me. You do, don't you?" his voice became that of ice. His eyes glimmered with a wild rage.

"I can't quite see you. Can you come closer?" Heath could barely keep his eyes open as the outlaw took a step closer.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and Wade froze. Blood trickled from his forehead and he fell backward dead. Heath's grip on the tiny gun in his hand loosened.

Audra rushed into the room as she heard the office door burst open and a trail of footsteps behind her. She saw her blond brother passed out, still holding a small gun in his hand which he had kept hidden at his side.

Dr. Mathis checked the young patient's vitals and confirmed he was just asleep.

Victoria rushed to her only daughter and gave her a big hug, "Are you all right?" she was relieved when Audra nodded and returned a grateful hug.

Nick took her into his arms and gave her an affectionate squeeze, "Sure had us worried, Little Sis."

Audra turned to her eldest brother, "Did you plan this?

The lawyer nodded, "Against the wishes of everyone else. I knew it was dangerous, but I knew Heath was the only who could get close enough to Wade and have Wade with his guard down."

Everyone sighed in relief that this nightmare was all over.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Heath woke and opened his eyes slightly to find himself in a large cozy bed in a plain room.

"There you are, sleepy head," the soft voice of Audra called as she sat on the bed. "We put you in a hotel room."

Heath reached for her and grabbed her arm as she leaned over him. He was so worried about her and touching her proved this wasn't a dream.

She tussled his hair lightly. "You're going to be all right, but you lost some blood so you are weak. The Doctor says you need to rest," she giggled, "Mother says you are to be spoiled for several weeks."

Heath shook his head, pain in his voice, "I'm so sorry, Audra."

Audra put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "Whatever for?"

"For my past, putting you in danger."

Audra shook her head, "Now don't start feeling all guilty and go brooding. I won't let you. Wade made his own choices which were the wrong ones. You had nothing to do with it."

The door parted and Victoria poked her head in, "Well, it looks like he's finally awake," she smiled as she crossed the room. "Why don't you get some rest, Audra. I'll sit with him for a bit."

"Okay, Mother," she gave Heath a peck on the forehead before bouncing out of the room.

"You all seemed pretty worried about me," Heath took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That's what we do with family," Victoria pulled the blanket up further, "Especially a mother. We always worry."

Heath mildly chuckled. "Well, I have a pretty great mother. Little overbearing at times," he lightly laughed and received a gently slap on his shoulder.

Victoria looked down at his hand in hers, "Heath, you are my son. I love you. But, it occurred to me that I don't know much about your childhood, about your life. So, I want to know everything. What were your favorite holidays, favorite books, what were your favorite childhood activities? I want to know everything."

Heath shook his head, "Boy Howdy, that's gonna take a long time."

Victoria squeezed his hand with a loving smile, "I hope so."

The End


End file.
